Chance
by Cloaked-Kelpie
Summary: Jack has a crush on Muffy, and tries to work up the courage to ask her out. Short one-shot.


**A/N: This was just to write _something_. Enjoy.**

**Chance**

Jack huffed, a pout on the farmer's face. The brunet was sitting at his table eating his simple dinner that was just a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He kept thinking about what happened earlier with Muffy.

* * *

><p>He had run into the blonde woman when he decided to go for an evening walk since the weather was nice once his work was all done, crops taken care of and animals put away into the barn with food for their bellies, and he didn't even get very far when he saw his crush looking sadly at the scenery before her while standing on the bridge that connected the main village to Vesta's farm, and the way into the city.<p>

Jack had walked up to her, though she didn't notice, and stood there looking out into the same scenery has her. He liked the view of the clear river, though he hated the fish for _never being caught_ (he was a bad fisherman), with the sun setting that made the sky the pretty colors of orange, pink, and yellow.

A few moments passed, and still she didn't acknowledge him. He decided to start the conversation then. "Muffy." Poke. "Muffyyyy." Another poke.

This got her attention, and the blonde finally acknowledged him standing beside her. "Jack, quit poking my head!"

"But you weren't paying attention. I figured poking you would do." He smiled at her, laughing a bit at the annoyed expression on her face. After his amusement passed and she went silent, that sad expression on her face again, he asked, "What's wrong?"

Still not looking at him but at the lovely sunset she said, "I just came back into the city to see this guy I'm dating, and well, long story short he dumped me."

Jack didn't say anything, just listening to her story, wishing she would go out with him instead. Maybe she would, but he's been too scared to ask the older woman. He was working on it though, and one day he would ask his friend out.

She told him the whole story, how this older man didn't want to marry - he didn't even see her as a girlfriend. Nothing too heart wrenching, like getting cheated on (that she knew of, anyways) and, as she told him, she was tired of getting dumped. "Is it really too much to ask that I settle down with a nice guy so I can finally start a family?"

Jack said that no, it wasn't. Now that he looks on it now he should have asked her out then, finally telling her that he's had a crush on her for the longest time. He didn't. _Damn it. _

He didn't know what to say to his crush, so he just listened to what she had to say.

* * *

><p><em>Now, the only question was, how do I go about asking her out? <em>The farmer nibbled into his sandwich, coming up with different ideas that became more and more ridiculous as each minute passed.

After about an hour or so of just sitting there and munching on his sandwich, though when that was finished he just went to his fridge and grabbed an apple to nibble on instead and presumed to sit in the same spot as before, he finally came up with the decision to keep it simple, in contrast to say leaving random notes like a secret admirer which could lead to thinking it was Griffin or something.

Flowers and chocolate. The blonde liked chocolate, as she mentioned once to him when they were talking about what foods they liked. He also knew her favorite flower that grew around Forget-Me-Not, so he could pick those and make a bouquet.

Then all he had to do was work up his courage and confidence and just _ask her_ and hope she said yes.

She did.

The farmer ended up taking her on a late night picnic near the goddess lake, what with the plants lighting up the way, and fireflies here and there, it was really nice (he also hoped romantic, though through it all she was smiling and laughing and seemingly content).

Then the date ended, and acting like a teenager out on his first date but in reality he was a man in his twenties who had been on other dates before, he was a nervous wreck when he walked her to the bar, and wondered if it was okay to kiss her or not.

Luckily Muffy was a bold woman, and she initiated it instead. She asked him to call her, and he did.

This was her first serious relationship in a long time, and she hoped it lasted. _One more try._

**_E N D_**

* * *

><p><strong>I could've made this longer but I didn't want to. Ahaha? Ha...I'm kinda low on the whole Fanfiction ideas.<strong>


End file.
